


Things Only Seem Complex

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Just a smidge of plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, akaashi gets wizard drugged, bokuto would sell Kuroo to sleep with akaashi, but no actual harm to him, dubcon, or at least appears to be, think love potion equivalent of roofied, wizarding AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Akaashi gets wizard roofied and to ease the spell, he has to sleep with someone. Problem is, the only person he trusts for this is Bokuto, and he hasn't even told him he likes him yet.I dreamed this. Don't take it too seriously. Just enjoy some smut.





	Things Only Seem Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this was a thing I dreamed, for better or worse.
> 
> Consider this a Harry Potter-esqe type world where love potions, stunning spells, and dorms exist except for older students (cause we’re not doing the underage thing here. think like wizard college or grad school or some shit).
> 
> I have ideas for this to be a whole fic, but I’ve got too many other things on my hands to even consider it. If anyone wants to make a Thing with this in it, all power to you just send me the link so I can read it too.

Akaashi stares into the glimmering green eyes that sit across from him. The owner of the eyes is speaking, but Akaashi isn’t paying any mind. He’s too busy wondering, fearing the ever-so-slight upward quirk on this person’s perpetually frowning mouth.

Akaashi didn’t trust many people. But to live in society meant he had to at least assume that everyone around him wasn’t plotting to kill him.

He couldn’t give that assumption to the man across from him. He didn’t even want to be in the same room with him. It was better to pretend to be friendly than to openly go against him, though. There were too many opportunities for things to turn sour in the wizarding world. So Akaashi would at least pretend.

“Isn’t that right, Keiji?”

The lips twitched upward again.

Akaashi’s eyebrow twitches involuntarily. “Please do not make such allowances with my name. And, I’m afraid I must’ve zoned out. What were you asking?”

Both corners of the man’s mouth go slightly upward now. “Ah, but Keiji, we’ve known each other for years now. Are we not friends?”

_Friends? Not even if we had the same enemy._

“The only one allowed to call me by my given name is Bokuto-san.”

“Oh. That’s right. You still hang around with that dumb owl?” He sneers, hoping to get Akaashi riled up.

“Bokuto-san may lack in the grades department, but he is skilled in other ways. I, for one, would trust him with my life.”

“Hm.” The man gets up from his seat, robes fluttering around him and walks to a tea set on the table situated behind his chair. “Won’t you stay for some tea? We can discuss all these so-called positive qualities your dear Bokuto is supposed to possess.”

_I rather eat both Bokuto and Kuroo’s dirty gym socks and drink from the toilet._

“I can only have one teensy cup. I’m afraid I have studies to take care of.”

“Studies? You? We all know you’re the top student, Keiji. There’s no need to lie to me. I already admire you for your brilliance.” The man turns his back to Akaashi and pulls his wand out. He mutters a spell to make the water boil and sets about fixing cups of tea for them both.

Akaashi frowns. He doesn’t like not being able to see his drink being prepared. “And studying is how I remain the top student.”

“Ah.” The man turns with a cup in each hand and offers one to Akaashi. “That does make sense. I suppose that’s why I never break the top twenty mark.” He grins and takes a sip of his own tea.

Akaashi fakes a pleasant smile back and takes a tentative sniff of his own tea. It has an alluring floral aroma, but his gut tells him something is terribly wrong.

_Is it safe to drink? Surely, he wouldn’t try to poison me. Half of the faculty have seen us together tonight. It’s no secret he’s been aiming to court me for months now. There’s three options here. A: I don’t drink and have to deal with his fallout later. B: I drink and there’s nothing wrong with it. C: He has tainted it somehow and I have to deal with the outcomes of that. I rather him not get violent over tea. I’ll just have to drink it. Chances are if he’s done something to it, I’ll know a spell to fix it or at least slow down the effects until I can find a faculty member._

“What’s the matter? Is the tea not to your liking?” he asks after taking another sip.

_He’s definitely done something._

Akaashi grips his wand in his robes before pushing the fakest smile on his face. “I was just enjoying the aroma. Flowers are so relaxing.” He takes a deep breath and takes a small sip of tea.

Nothing happens automatically. The man across from him smiles openly and continues chattering about how well he can fly. Akaashi does a mental scan across his body. Nothing seems out of place. He’s not in pain. The only emotion is his urge to return to his dorm.

Wand still gripped tightly, he pretends to pay attention to the man and takes another tentative sip of tea.

_If there’s nothing wrong with the tea then the sooner I finish it, the sooner I can excuse myself._

The man’s smile widened even more, now making him look positively maniacal.

_Maybe he did a spell, but it didn’t work?_

The man kept talking and Akaashi continued to not listen and politely nod. Akaashi’s almost at the end of his tea when he feels his blood start to be redirected to his cock. He shifts uncomfortably under his robes with his seemingly random erection.

“What’s wrong? Are you uncomfortable?”

A cold chill runs down Akaashi’s spine.

_Surely not? It’s just a coincidence._

“Just a little tired, is all. Please continue with your story.” Akaashi looks hard at the face of the man sitting across from him. It’s a face that, while not inherently hideous, never failed to make him recoil with disgust. He’s not met with disgust as he studies the man, though. Instead, his erection yearns for friction and a bit of precum starts to dribble down his shaft.

_He slipped me a love potion!_

Akaashi lets a small gasp slip at the realization. The man across from him cocks his head and smirks.

“Is there something wrong? Are you not feeling well?” He pauses and then very intentionally adds, “Keiji?”

Akaashi feels the burning sensation of orgasm rising up inside him pushing him to edge just from hearing the man say his name. Akaashi hunches over himself in a protective manner trying not to come to a full orgasm in front of a man he despises. One that had drugged him. One that planned on taking advantage of him.

The man slips off his chair and kneels in front of Akaashi. He places a hand on Akaashi’s knee and looks up at him, feigning innocence. Akaashi can’t help but to pant at the physical touch. He can smell the man. He smells so intoxicating. Akaashi wants to have his mouth on him. He wants, no needs, the man. He has to bite his tongue as he holds back an orgasm from the thought of having the man touch him.

The man lets a soft chuckle escape at the sight of Akaashi’s trembling body. “You don’t look so well. I’ll carry you to my room so you can rest.”

Akaashi chances a glance at the man’s face. He can see the glimmer of sexual lust in the man’s eyes that make his own body tremble from the effects of the love potion.

Screw the consequences. He wasn’t spending another second with this man. Shakily pulling his wand from his robes, he points it to the man and whispers, “Stupefy”.

The man is flung from Akaashi’s sight and flies into a wall. Cheeks flushed and panting, Akaashi looks over at him, hoping he’d at least be unconscious for some time. He was in no shape to fight off anyone physically or magically. Seeing the man make no signs of movement aside from breathing, Akaashi tries to figure out his next move.

_Love spell._

He feels himself unconsciously grinding his hips in the chair.

_Sex spell? How barbaric. There’s only a few in existence. How can I undo it?_

Akaashi’s vision goes hazy as he feels another orgasm mounting. His body is telling him he needs something. Something he doesn’t have.

_What is it?_

The image of someone pumping cum into him flitters through his mind and causes him to cry out in orgasm.

_Fuck. It’s a sex spell designed to rape and impregnate women! What kind of sick fuck would use this? How did he even learn this spell? It’s archaic!_

Akaashi glares at the unconscious man at the floor angrily, debating if he could kick him in the junk or not. Probably not in his current state.

_Okay. Semen. That’s the cure and obviously mine won’t work._

Akaashi bites his lip anxiously. There was only one person who he’d trust with this.

_This really isn’t how I envisioned telling Bokuto that I like him._

**. . .**

Akaashi doesn’t remember the walk across campus. He does remember cursing campus for being so large and losing track of how many times he’d orgasmed on his way to Bokuto’s dorm. He also remembers feeling grateful that no one else was around this time of night.

His pants were soaked with cum by this point, making him more grateful for the mandatory wizard robes all students were forced to wear. He’d long stopped ejaculating with his orgasms, he’d already done it so many times. Weak, panting, flushed face, and drenched in sweat he’d made the trek across campus. Normally he could’ve done it in five minutes. Two, if he ran in a case of emergency like this one. Akaashi couldn’t remember how long it took him now, but it’d felt like hours.

Finally, finally he stood at Bokuto’s dorm room door. He could hear Bokuto snoring peacefully just inside. He lets out a sigh of relief that Bokuto’s there instead of roaming around campus getting into trouble with Kuroo. He tries the handle, only to find it’s locked.

“Oh, come on.” He groans, silently knocking his head against the door.

_What is it? What’s the spell that unlocks doors again? Simple spell. In the Standard Book of Spells Volume 1._

“Alohomora.” Akaashi whispers as he points his wand to the knob, not quite sure if he’s remembering the simple spell correctly or not. Thankfully, it opens and he slips into Bokuto’s room and locks the door behind him.

Finally safe, he allows himself to relax just a little. He looks over at Bokuto, who is sleeping soundly without a care in the world is sprawled out on the bed wearing only a pair of tight boxer briefs. A light blanket tossed to the side just barely covering the bottom of his legs. Taking Bokuto’s mostly nude body in, Akaashi spills over into another orgasm.

Slowly and painstakingly, Akaashi strips on the spot. He’s already on the brink of exhaustion, but he manages to crawl onto the bed with Bokuto. He pulls the covers from Bokuto completely, and is relieved to find Bokuto’s already rock hard. He pulls Bokuto’s cock from the opening in his boxers swiftly an positions himself over Bokuto. In a daze, cheeks flushed, breathing heavily, Akaashi rubs Bokuto’s cock against his ass. Feeling Bokuto leak a little precum at contact, Akaashi shoots all over himself and Bokuto. Surprised, and still gasping for air, Akaashi lowers himself on Bokuto slowly, whining as he takes Bokuto’s large girth. When he bottoms, he groans already on the edge of orgasm.

Bokuto, still mostly asleep, snakes one hand up Akaashi’s thigh. Barely audible, as if he were still dreaming, he mutters, “Keiji”.

Akaashi cums at the sound of Bokuto calling his name and bounces up and down on Bokuto’s dick a couple of times before he has to pause from the overwhelming sensation. Akaashi huffs, trying to gather himself. He’s drenched in sweat and his legs are trembling, threatening to give out on him any second now. His mind is still hazy and overtaken by spell induced lust, but he has a second of relative clarity and he feels Bokuto’s hands tighten around his hips.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asks is a soft whisper, almost sounding fearful.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi grits out, trying to move his hips more. He needs to be fucked by Bokuto. “Fuck me, please.”

“Akaashi. Akaashi. What’s going on?” His voice is low and scratchy from just getting up. Akaashi loves the sound of Bokuto’s sleep voice, something he’s only had the pleasure of hearing a few times before. Adult dorms were only single occupancy, after all.

Akaashi pulls against Bokuto’s hold and manages to bounce a few times on Bokuto’s cock while simultaneously thrusting his own hips up in attempt to get friction. Bokuto’s hands tighten on his hips and hold him down once again. Akaashi’s wiggles in place instead and shoots another squirt of cum on Bokuto, granting him another sliver of rational clarity.

“Bokuto-san. Please. Love potion. Help. Touch me.” He manages through gritted teeth and pants. Bokuto’s looking at him with those big owl eyes and it’s making it even harder from Akaashi to concentrate on anything other than being fucked by the beautiful man under him.

“Touch me.” He repeats and pulls one of Bokuto’s hands from his hips and loosely wraps it around his own cock. Bokuto strokes it gently, still lost and possibly half asleep, and Akaashi lets out a piercing moan as he comes, only a dribble now, in Bokuto’s hand. He stops, panting a moment, before rocking himself on Bokuto’s still rock-hard cock. Bokuto strokes him eagerly now and Akaashi comes again within seconds.

Exhausted, Akaashi falls forward on his hands so he’s hovering above Bokuto. Bokuto slowly releases Akaashi’s cock and runs both hands up Akaashi’s sides gently. He rubs one hand across Akaashi’s cheek briefly, wiping away tears Akaashi didn’t realize he’d been crying, and then runs it through his hair while rubbing circles on Akaashi’s arm with his other hand.

“Akaashi what’s happening?” Wide eyed and concerned he looks up at the ever composed Akaashi shaking and pleasuring himself on him.

Incapable of answering Akaashi leans in and kisses Bokuto. It’s a lazy kiss since he’s exhausted and barely holding himself up. Bokuto kisses back gently.

Akaashi breaks apart first, Bokuto following him trying to kiss more. “Say my name.” Be bites Bokuto’s lip and kisses him again. “Please. Kou.”

Bokuto stiffens, but continues to gently rub Akaashi’s arm in soothing moments. He doesn’t say anything immediately, perhaps thinking, so Akaashi begins to rock his hips on him.

Bokuto eyes widen before he lets out a breathy “Keiji.” He kisses Akaashi back as Akaashi lowly moans in Bokuto’s mouth. “Keiji. Keiji. Keiji.”

Akaashi’s arms tremble and be falls down on Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto holds him, kissing his neck and continues to mutter, “Keiji. Keiji. Keiji.”

Akaashi comes several times just from Bokuto whispering his name repeatedly and isn’t sure what happening for several minutes, but when he comes to, Bokuto is still holding him and is rubbing circles on his back while kissing him softly. The fog-like haze in Akaashi’s mind has cleared slightly, but he knows it’s only temporary until he’s being fueled by love potion lust again.

“Bokuto-san. Slipped love potion. Please fuck me. Hurts. Cum Inside.”

“Akaashi, what? What’s that mean?”

“Only. Way. To. Reverse. Spell.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen as he starts to understand what Akaashi’s been trying to tell him. His eyes dart around, not seeing Akaashi, but trying to find traces of answers in his own head.

Akaashi slowly lifts himself and pulls his body off Bokuto. He turns and lowers himself so he’s sitting reverse cowgirl on Bokuto. He groans as he comes from the sensation of reentry.

“Holy fuck.” Bokuto whispers from behind him. “Keiji. You’re so beautiful.”

Akaashi shudders in another orgasm before falling forward on is arms. Heaving, with his head resting on the bed, he looks back to Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san. Please.”

“Are you sure Keiji?”

Hearing his name again, Akaashi comes, slinking down further on the bed, on the brink of passing out.

“Please.”

Bokuto pulls his legs from under Akaashi and tears off his underwear that Akaashi had been too eager to remove. He reaches in his bedside table and pours a generous amount of lube on his cock and over Akaashi’s already swollen hole. Akaashi moans at the feeling and pushes his hips backward, trying to find Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto slips his thumb from his free hand in, causing Akaashi to buck his hips back several times, moaning “More.”

Bokuto bites his lips and watches, forgetting momentarily that Akaashi needs him. He pulls his thumb out before Akaashi can come from it. A whimper escapes Akaashi’s mouth. Bokuto leans over, lining himself up. He puts his hands under Akashi’s chest, pulling him up to kiss him. Feeling Bokuto’s cock against his entrance, Akaashi slides back down on it. Bokuto gives him wet sloppy kisses as Akaashi pants and attempt to kiss back, but is unable to. Bokuto runs one hand down Akaashi’s’ body and strokes him gently. As he’s coming again, Bokuto lays him back down and rests both hands on Akaashi’s hips. Tentatively, he pushes in several times, Akaashi moaning louder and louder with each thrust at the sensation and the new additional comfort of lube. Bokuto brushes Akaashi’s prostate and he comes so hard, his legs wobble and start to slip. Bokuto’s grip strengthens and thrusts hard into him a few more times, causing a string of orgasms and incoherent moans and babbling.

In-between the orgasms, Bokuto pulls out and pulls Akaashi back so that he can lay him on his back, pushed up by a few pillows. Bokuto sits in-between Akaashi’s legs and slowly slides back into Akaashi hovering above him. Akaashi moans in yet another orgasm. He’d long lost count how many Bokuto had given him, something he would’ve liked to remember. Bokuto takes one of Akaashi’s hands and holds it, pressed against the bed and caresses Akaashi’s hip with the other. He leans down and gives Akaashi a small kiss.

“Keiji.”

Akaashi groans in response or orgasm. He can’t really tell anymore. His whole body feels weak and numb. His eyes flicker over to Bokuto. Bokuto, who looks ravishing and is inside him. Thinking about it, pushes Akaashi back over the top in definitive orgasm.

“How am I supposed to fuck you until I come when you’re so sensitive that saying your name makes you cum?” Bokuto asks with a sad smile.

Akaashi gives a soft attempt at squeezing Bokuto’s hand. “Have. To. Endure. Pain. Won’t. Stop. Until. I get. It. Please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Bokuto whimpers.

“Feels. Great. Please. Need. Hurts. To. Not. Endure. Please.” Akaashi chokes on the please.

Bokuto looks hard down at Akaashi who is panting in need just from laying there, causing Akaashi to come again.

“Sorry. To. Ask. This. Of. You. Make. It. Up. Later.” Akaashi groans, convulsing on Bokuto’s dick and rocking on him more.

“Keiji. There’s nothing you ever need to apologize to me for.” Bokuto leans down and steals one last sweet kiss before slowly thrusting his hips into Akaashi.

Immediately, Akaashi is at the cusp of orgasm again. “Kou. Kou.” He gasps.

Bokuto picks up pace slightly, feeling Akaashi tightening around him in orgasm already. Akaashi pants in response and groans again. His cock lets nothing out, but is still swollen a pretty pink and Bokuto wants to stop and put it in his mouth, but that’s not what Akaashi needs right now. Bokuto pulls his hand from Akaashi’s and wraps both arms under Akaashi’s knees and pushes in faster. He avoids pushing his whole length in, but instead slides smooth in and out of Akaashi’s hole. Everything is getting hazy for him, at looking down at Akaashi who is wrecked, cock swollen, and the way he’s calling Bokuto’s name is pushing him close fast. Akaashi pants out his name and is a constant stream of tightness around Bokuto. His eyes are glued shut and his mouth is gasping for air. He’s still trying to move his hips back against Bokuto.

Bokuto feels himself starting to gasp for air and a sweat creep over his body. His orgasm is close and he experimentally pushes himself completely in Akaashi. Akaashi lets out a shriek of a moan. He arches up and a small bit of cum comes leaking from his cock.

Bokuto thrusts his full length in a few more times, starting to get in his own haze.

“Keiji. God. You’re so beautiful.” He pants.

He’s not sure Akaashi has stopped coming in the last couple of minutes considering he’s so tight around his cock.

“Kou. Kou.” Akaashi gasps back out.

Bokuto slams into Akaashi again and again. He drops one of Akaashi’s legs and puts the other above his shoulder, slamming into Akaashi hard as he leans forward. Akaashi is screaming Bokuto’s name as Bokuto leans down and kisses him, still slamming into him.

“Keiji. Mmn. Keji.” Bokuto grunts.

Akaashi wraps his free leg around Bokuto’s ass and presses him in further into Akaashi with what strength he has left. The force of being thrusted into Akaashi combined with bottoming out, causes Bokuto to spills over, cuming hard into Akaashi’s ass.

Akaashi screams when Bokuto comes. They both lay there panting. When Bokuto’s caught his breath, he looks down to Akaashi to check on him, but he’s already fallen asleep. The blush that had been plastered on his face is receding and his cock is also finally going limp. Bokuto pulls out slowly and gently puts Akaashi’s leg down. He looks down at him, a mix of adoration and confusion, before quietly getting up to get a wet washcloth.

He cleans Akaashi up best he can while he’s sleep and puts a pair of shorts on him. He throws the soiled sheets on the floor and replaces it with the only other blanket he has.

Before getting back into bed, he grabs his phone and sends Kuroo a text.

[ **Bokuto** ]: go through everyone who’s had access to the potions closet

[ **Bokuto** ]: someone slipped Akaashi a love potion

[ **Kuroo** ]: WHAT

[ **Kuroo** ]: IS HE OKAY????

[ **Bokuto** ]: I think so

[ **Bokuto** ]: now at least

[ **Bokuto** ]: he’s asleep

[ **Kuroo** ]: thank god

[ **Bokuto** ]: we’ll discuss it tomorrow

[ **Bokuto** ]: im too exhausted now

[ **Bokuto** ]: look into that for me though

[ **Bokuto** ]: im going to bed

[ **Kuroo** ]: wait

[ **Kuroo** ]: why are you exhausted?

[ **Kuroo** ]: bro??

[ **Kuroo** ]: what kind of love potion???

[ **Kuroo** ]: holy fuck

Bokuto crawls back into bed behind Akaashi, wrapping his arms tightly around Akaashi and breathing in his scent from the back of his neck.

“I love you, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oopsthisisqueertoo) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oops_its_KiriBo)


End file.
